


Below the Belt

by al_fletcher



Series: Oriana Lawson Apparently Has a Thing for Virmire Survivors [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Rare Pairings, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fletcher/pseuds/al_fletcher
Summary: A sparring session goes south.





	Below the Belt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme (https://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/6870.html?thread=31141590#t31141590) :
> 
> "I was linked to the prompt generator and there are some hilarious pairings in it.  
> http://scattereddelusions.com/avs/MEPrompts.html  
> I just wanna see some crack fics based on what you get.
> 
> 'Ashley/Oriana-Bloodied knuckles.' - Son of a bitch, this could be taken so many ways."

She struck the floor again, the padded mat being little consolation. That made three times already. Groaning, Oriana tried to prop herself up on her elbows, then gave up momentarily.  
  
Standing a mile above her was Lieutenant Ashley Williams, extending an open hand with a smile. Oriana couldn't figure if it was a sincere or mocking one.  
  
"Come on, Lawson. I didn't hit you _that_ hard."  
  
With a grunt of exertion, Oriana _somehow_ managed to get to her feet, and tried to get the room to stop moving around.  
  
"I have _no_ idea why my sister thought this was a good idea," she mumbled.  
  
Bringing her hands up to guard and tilting her head at the smaller woman, Ashley retorted, "Maybe she doesn't want you to become a _hostage_ again."  
  
Oriana mirrored her movements, staring her in the eye.  
  
"Maybe she wants you to be able to _fight for yourself_ instead of running to her every time Daddy comes knocking."  
  
Her opponent was goading her, trying to get her off-balance with anger. To be perfectly honest, she didn't need that - the shuttle bay was still freely spinning and kaleidoscoping around behind the Marine.  
  
"And besides, we've still got three hours to go until we RV with the Sixth Fleet and drop the two of you off. Time, which if I understand the Commander, will be spent rather _fruitfully_ with your sister."  
  
Oriana's eyes narrowed, and she showed confusion for half a second. Ashley took the bait, and led with a right cross. Oriana easily weaved underneath it.  
  
"Ah, someone's finally learni- _AGGH!_ "  
  
Oriana smiled to herself as the Marine spun back from the jab she'd dealt with her elbow straight into Ashley's ribs.  
  
"Where'd you learn _that_ from, Lawson?"  
  
"Something my sister showed me. Although if you'd let me use my biotics, you'd be halfway across the room already."  
  
"Level playing field, remember? Besides, from what I hear, your control's got a lot more-", she ducked a jab,"-refinement to go."  
  
"Oh, really, now?" Oriana shifted her weight a little to the left, "Where'd you hear that fr-"  
  
The question remained unfinished as Ashley swept forward, driving her heel firmly into the back of Oriana's calf, sending her reeling forward and eventually crashing down to the floor for the fourth time. Worse yet, she'd gone so far forward that she'd had to break her fall on the tempered steel floor. Pain shot through the bases of her palms right up her forearms.  
  
Groaning as she flipped herself, Oriana asked, "What ever - _ugh_ \- happened to a 'fair playing field'? That was so - _ouch_ \- below the belt."  
  
"I said 'level'. And if you think Cerberus cronies aren't able to use their _feet_ in a fight...you've got a lot more to learn, Lawson."  
  
Oriana gathered her strength, and stared right through the soldier above her. "All right, let's go. Below the belt, then."  
  
She rocked back for half a second, coiling up like a spring, before launching both her feet straight for Ashley's shins. Unfortunately, telegraphing her move like that meant that Ashley had a moment to step back, and the full force of her blow ended up billowing the air instead, but it was just enough.  
  
Oriana got to her feet in time to drive one good blow right into the pit of Ashley's stomach, and to her surprise, the Marine staggered, stumbled and fell backwards. But victory eluded her when Ashley stuck both hands out, springing off the ground and flipping herself up, grabbing Oriana's head between her thighs.  
  
Both women landed on the ground with a hard _thud_ , Oriana's back taking the brunt of it. Her arms flailed around Ashley's legs, trying fruitlessly to break the scissor-hold.  
  
"Give up yet, Lawson?"  
  
Oriana struggled to get the words out. "Not-when-I've- _gakk_ -still got - one more - trick -"  
  
"Look here, kid, if I squeeze just a bit tighter, you'll pass out, so if you want to use it you'd better - _mmmph!_ "

Ashley practically squealed as Oriana took another long, lingering lick of her slit, exposed seconds before by her prying fingers, which had skillfully pulled the fly of her BDUs aside along with her boyshorts. Once she got the response she was looking for, she shoved two fingers of her free hand down the channel, and the Marine bucked in pleasure.  
  
"I - _ah!_ \- really hope - _oh!_ \- this wasn't one - _hnng!_ \- your sister demonstrat-"  
  
The sentence never ended, as a spark of biotic energy arcing to Ashley's clit sent her rocking into unintelligible bursts of orgasm. Oriana didn't let up, letting her ride her waves over and over again, one crashing into the next with every arc of blue energy.  
  
Steve Cortez slowly turned around from the shuttle he was putting back together after some of the Commander's roughhousing over Noveria, took in the sight of the two writhing women wrapped around each other, shrugged his shoulders, and carried on with his work.  
  
Finally, totally exhausted, Ashley's legs loosened their death-grip, and she slumped on the ground utterly satisfied. Not skipping a bit, Oriana rose to her knees, quickly grabbing her in a half-nelson.  
  
"All right, Lieutenant. 'Ready to give up now'?"  
  
Ashley smirked, "Nope,", as she shoved her hand down Oriana's pants , her wrist diving right past the waistband and cupping her pussy.  
  
"Now it's _my_ turn," she growled, with a devious wink.

* * *

Meanwhile, Commander Shepard was busy on the CIC deck, humming the Blasto tune and tapping it out on the railing of the captain's podium, as he sent the miniature Normandy on the map spinning around in little circles. That was when the intercom buzzed to life.  
  
_"Uh, James to Commander Shepard."_  
  
He sprung back to full consciousness. "Yes? What's it, Vega?"  
  
_"We have, ah, a situation, developing in the shuttle bay."_  
  
"What? Lieutenant Williams and Oriana? I already told you, they're using your pad for sparring till we meet Admiral Subramaniam."  
  
_"That's kind of the thing. They're...no longer sparring."_  
  
"Goddamn it James, half my crew speaks in riddles. Can you just tell me what's going on before you join the club?"  
  
_"It's...not stuff you'd share on the intercom, Commander."_  
  
Shepard rolled his eyes, "All right, all right, I'm coming down. Just make sure I still have a shuttle bay when I get there."  
  
He stormed past Specialist Traynor as he headed into the lift. The last thing he heard before the doors slid shut was an enthusiastic "Take pictures!"  
  
It wasn't till the lift zipped past the fourth floor that he finally got it.

* * *

Much later, the two women sat next to each other in the lounge, bearing the brunt of a stern lecture by Shepard.  
  
"...I get that the stresses of war get people in.." he took a deep breath "... _moods_...but, for the love of Space Monkey Jesus, can the two of you kindly not do it in the middle of the _shuttle bay_?! Oriana, you know how protective your sister gets. Can you imagine how scandalised she'd be if a squad of marines ready for planetside had walked in there and then? Ashley, I have to say I'm disappointed. I always figured you for more discretion than _**fucking in the shuttle bay**_!"  
  
Ashley and Oriana looked down at their shaking knees and shuffling feet.  
  
Shepard continued, "Do the two of you have anything else to say for yourselves?"  
  
The two women shook their heads in unison.  
  
"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I've got some contacts to arrange. Ashley, you'll be with me when we meet the fleet. Oriana, go pack your things."  
  
He strutted out, still furious, as they nodded in assent. However, the moment the door to the lounge closed, Shepard quickly leaned in, pressing his ear to the door, and not acting very disappointed in the least at what he was getting. That is, until he heard an overt cough from Miranda.  
  
"Thank you for handling that, Shepard."  
  
"Uh, my pleasure, Miranda. Don't mention it; one of my own was involved too."  
  
Miranda crossed her arms. "Furthermore, I'm fairly certain you can get _much_ better reception elsewhere."  
  
"Else...where?" Shepard asked confusedly.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Top deck, fifteen minutes?"  
  
Realisation dawning, he chirped, "Yes, ma'am!"  
  
He headed straight to the elevator, brushing past Garrus and Tali, who were headed out, busy with their own little plan. Tali gazed at Miranda's retreating form, then at the closing elevator doors.  
  
She muttered, "Well, _someone's_ happy."  
  
Garrus smiled. "I'm betting he'll be even happier a quarter of an hour from now. Now, you're sure-"  
  
" _Relax_ , Garrus. I booked it two days in advance. Nobody's coming for...uhh..."  
  
The lounge door hadn't been locked.  
  
"You know, I'm pretty sure _someone_ in the lounge is going to be coming pretty soo-"  
  
"Shut up, Garrus."


End file.
